Alaka
Alaka,' '(アラカ, Araka) also colloquially known by his official title, the Grand Makaioshin, (大魔界王神, Dai Makaiōshin, lit. "Great Demon World King God") and'' by his unofficial title, '''the Zen'noshin '(全能神, Zen'nō-shin, lit. "Almighty God") is the most highly ranked of all the Makaioshin present in Universe 7 , the overseer of the Demon Realm, and the antipode to the Grand Supreme Kai. Due to his overwhelming strength, talent, and wisdom, he is generally considered to be the most powerful of Universe 7's Shinjin, living or dead. Overview Alaka has held his title for most of known history, made apparent by the fact that information about his predecessors is borderline nonexistent. This is not helped by the inherently mysterious nature of the Demon Realm's natives, either – little is known about Alaka himself, despite the fact that he has been alive for at least a hundred million years. The Grand Supreme Kai is said to have possessed extensive knowledge about Alaka and his direct predecessor, though this information vanished with him when he was absorbed by Majin Buu in 5 Million Before Age. The only other reliable source of information is Zuno, who has an eerily difficult time recalling anything directly related to Alaka for currently unknown reasons. Appearance Alaka is a tall, slender man who appears to be in his late teens or early twenties despite his nonsensically old age. He bears frost white skin and long charcoal black hair that runs down to his upper back. His eyes match the rest of his body – he sports white irises with dark, borderline black sclera, and is frequently seen wearing black clothing or equipment. He wears a pair of Potara earrings sporting the same black and white color scheme, and is actually said to have recolored the earrings after being given the title of Grand Demon Realm Supreme Kai in order to ensure they matched the rest of his outfit. Personality Those who interact with Alaka tend to have a hard time defining clear personality traits, but a few words used consistently to describe him are "mysterious", "calm", and "offputting". One thing that those who know him frequently mention is that it seems next to impossible to anger or frustrate him, and that it is rare to catch him with anything other than a smile on his face. He seems to find delight in a wide variety of things, even the mundane and bizarre, often leaving him with an expression of at least faint amusement no matter the situation he finds himself in. This perpetually content state of his may stem from his confidence, as Alaka seems aware that he is both incredibly powerful and unfathomably wise. He appears unfazed by even the most crippling setbacks, which may be due to his confidence in his ability to take control of any situation he deems important. As such, he rarely if ever shows genuine respect to those he speaks to, only providing most people with clearly sarcastic, manufactured displays of etiquette and courtesy. On that note, Alaka is extremely sarcastic, and possesses a stonefaced, macabre sense of humor. Both tend to become apparent in almost every conversation he participates in. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Realm Category:Kaioshin Category:Makaioshin Category:Shin-Jin Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Roobindale Category:Magic User Category:Characters with Immortality